In Fire Lies Redemption
by twighlightstar
Summary: AU ROTS where Anakin never turns to the dark side. Palpatine is slowly crushing the life out of the Republic while the Jedi frantically search for the Sith they believe is responsible, never realizing their true quarry has been right under their noses fo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Same old story people, I do not own, never have owned, nor will I ever own any of these characters unless otherwise stated. I am making zero proft off of this, as in none, nada, zilch. I'm just a poor college student who loves to read and write.

A/N: Hey there everyone, this here is an AU version of ROTS that will have some similar scenes to my previous fic, which I had to delete. entitled Tidings of Darkness. I had to delete it because my laptop died on me and I lost all my files along with everything else. So, here is a new, and hopefully, better version. Here is chapter one and I hope you all enjoy!

In Fire Lies Redemption

by:

Twighlightstar

It has been three years since the start of Clone Wars and victory is seemingly near. The droid armies of the Seperatist movement, headed by Count Dooku, are no match for the

Clones controlled by the Galactic Repulic and one by one, Seperatist Worlds are forced to concede defeat. Despite the victories of the Clones over the droid armies, the war has

continued on as Dooku and General Grievous continue to avoid capture. Without their capture, the war will continue on indefintely. In an attempt to end the war, the Jedi

Council and the Supreme Chancellor agreed to send the two best Jedi Knights to the Outer Rim in an attempt to capture their elusive quarry. However, their true quarry, the

dark Sith Lord, Darth Sidious, remains hidden from the Jedi as the Repulic starts to crumble into dust from the inside out, unknown, and unseen by all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the Repulic Cruiser "Yolanda", Anakin stared at the starfield and sighed in dismay. "Why is it that we are always the ones who get these types of assignments?" Anakin said glumly.

Obi-Wan chuckled from his seat at his young friend. "You know very well why we get them Anakin. It's because we're the only ones willing to do the dirty work, not to

mention we're the best." Anakin couldn't help but grin at that. "You're right Master, but since when do you go around boasting that we're the best? I thought that was my line?"

Obi-Wan laughed as he stood up and nudged Anakin playfully. "Indeed. You have been a good influence on me Ani, and I on you."

"Hmm, you could be right about that Master, but for myself, I think both you and Padme are responsible," Anakin said grinning from ear to ear at the thought of his beloved wife.

"Ah, quite right. Your darling wife is rather formidable when she wants to be. She is, after all, a senator," Obi-Wan said smiling.

"Don't remind me," Anakin said grimacing. He absolutely hated it when Padme pulled her senator voice on him when he had done something she disaproved with. He would take a Sith over a mad Padme anyday which was saying quite a lot in his opinion!

"Oh but it's my job to remind you. Besides, I promise Padme to remind you if you got out of hand and did something incredibly stupid," Obi-Wan said mock seriously.

Anakin looked at him with one eyebrow raised before bursting out into laughter with Obi-Wan following him shortly. "Oh Master, if she knew half of the risks we take on these sorts of missions, I doubt she would let either of us leave her sight for a minute!"

"You're probably right," Obi-Wan said grimacing at the thought. Given the choice between a senate meeting or a Sith, he would take the Sith.

Anakin sighed again suddenly as the happyness he had felt disapeared when he remembered how far away he was from Padme. "I miss her Obi-Wan. It's been seven months since I last saw her in person and five months since we've communicated."

"I know," Obi-Wan said sympathetically. "I miss her as well." Ever since Anakin had been completely honest with him about his feelings for Padme after Geonosis, Obi-Wan felt he could better understand his former Padawan. Anakin had explained to him that he knew that the Force had brought him and Padme together in the first place. Their meeting on Tatooine, and later on Coruscant had not been accidental. He was in love with her and the Force was telling him to pursue their feelings for one another. Obi-Wan had listened attentively to his then Padawan, understanding that everything Anakin was telling him was very important and most importantly, true. For a while, he had meditated on it and found what Anakin had said was true.

The Force had not only brought together himself, Qui-Gon, and Anakin, but Padme as well. Padme was an instrument of the Force and it seemed the Force wanted her and Anakin together. Who was he to complain when it made everyone involved quite happy, himself included? Yes, the Council would not be pleased when they eventually found out, but at that particular moment in time, Obi-Wan truly followed in his Master's footsteps and chose to ignore the Council's teachings.

Not much later, he was a witness (along with C-3PO and R2) at a private wedding ceremony on Naboo between Anakin and Padme. It was a truly beautiful wedding and Obi-Wan could hardly believe the change in his once rebellious Padawan in the prescence of Padme. She could calm him like no one else could and for the first time in Anakin's life, Obi-Wan knew he was content. Nothing lasts forever though, for all too soon he and Anakin were thrust into the Clone Wars and searching for Grievous and Dooku in the outer most sectors of the Galaxy beyond the Outer Rim.

"You're not allowed to miss her! At least, not in the same way I do," Anakin said grinning. He had noticed that his Master had gotten caught up in his thoughts again as he was prone to do these days. It worked for Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'll have you know, that I am the perfect epitome of a Jedi and have absolutely no romantic feelings in the slightest for anyone. As for Padme, I simply miss her companionship and that of her handmaidens."

"Uh huh, sure. I'm sure Sabe would disagree with that," Anakin said grinning. He had seen Obi-Wan eyeing Padme's handmaiden/bodyguard Sabe when he thought someone wasn't looking. Needless to say, his dear friend wasn't fooling anyone save for himself.

"You know Anakin, I never thought that I'd see the day where you would rather be home on Coruscant then out in space having a grand adventure," Obi-Wan teased. He had good news for his former Padawan but first, he was going to tease him in return for his comment on Sabe.

Anakin took it good naturedly as usual. "You know, I never did either. Being secretly married can certainly change ones perception of things."

"I would have to agree based on yours and Padme's marriage," Obi-Wan said. "After all, how many Jedi are married in secret to beautiful senators?"

"Only one and I am proud to claim that title," Anakin said smugly."

"I just bet you are," Obi-Wan said laughing. "I do have some good news Ani, however," he said seriously but with a smile.

"Oh? Pray tell, don't leave me in suspense here," Anakin said.

"Well, the Council contacted me and they have decided that neither Grievous or Dooku are out here and that they would like us back on Coruscant right away for a little break.

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan in shock. "Do you mean we're finally going home! he said with a wild grin forming on his face.

Obi-Wan couldn't help it and grinned too. "Yes my friend, we are going home to your beloved Padme. The ship is already heading towards Coruscant. According to the pilot, we'll be there in a little less than two days. You'll be able to surprise Padme for your anniversary as well!"

Anakin grinned and was all but bouncing up and down in excitement. "This couldn't be more perfect! Thank you so much Master!"

"I'll make your excuses for you at the temple Ani, but don't expect too long," Obi-Wan cautioned. "I know Master, at least not until after the debriefing. Frankly though, at this point, I wouldn't care if I could only see Padme for a minute!" Anakin said. Obi-Wan grinned. He could tell already that these next two days were going to be very long indeed, but in the end, it would be well worth it to be back home again with the other part of his family. Namely, Padme and Sabe and oh by the Force, he had not just thought that. Too late.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two days later and Padme Nabarrie Amidala Skywalker was sitting on the couch in her flat trying to stop the tears from coming. Not only was it her anniversary and her husband was nowhere to been seen but it had been seven months since she had last seen her husband in person and five months since she had last spoken to him over hyperspace. There were rumors going around in the Senate that he and Obi-Wan had been killed while on one of the Outer Rim worlds. Padme refused to believe this though, she couldn't believe it. She would know if Anakin was dead for a part of her would be too. Still, the doubt lingered on and continued to grow stronger with each day that there was no contact from either Anakin or Obi-Wan.

Despite her efforts, the tears were soon flowing freely as she wondered if her husband and his best friend were truly dead and if she was a widowed, expecting mother. When she had first found out she had been extremely happy, yet extremely worried at the same time. What would Ani say when he found out? Would he be happy or sad? Would he want to give it up? And what of the senate? She could only hide her stomach for so long before it was noticeable.

As her pregnancy had progressed though, she had become more confident. While she and Anakin had never discussed having children, she was almost positive that he would want a child someday. As for her hiding her pregnancy, well, so far so good as she was in her seventh month! Never before had she been so grateful for Naboo's customs of elaborate gowns. All the extra fabric hid her developing baby quite nicely. The only two who knew she was pregnant was Sabe and Dorme as they had to help her get ready every day.

While she was crying, she didn't hear the soft foot falls that slowly walked towards her.

"There, there, such a beautiful Angel like you shouldn't be crying," an all to familiar and wonderful voice said.

"ANI!" Padme shouted as she looked up to see her husband gazing at her with concern. "Oh Ani, there were rumors that you and Obi-Wan had been killed," she said leaping into his arms while continuing to cry.

Anakin was puzzled at this but shrugged it off as to the Jedi Council not informing the senate of their location. Every day the Jedi Council was becoming increasingly wary and suspicious of the senate and rightfully so due to the coruptness that seemed to have taken over in the past years.

"It's all right honey, I'm here, Obi-Wan's here and we're all safe and sound. I'm sorry we worried you so much, I swear, that wasn't our intention," he said hugging her tightly to him. That was when he first noticed that something was off about the way she felt and looked.

"Ani?" Padme said realizing that he had sensed a difference in her.

"It's nothing Padme, it's just that you seem different," he said puzzled. She was more beautiful than ever and she had a glow about her that he couldn't quite explain.

Padme took a deep breathe. This was the moment she been anticipating and dreading for seven months. "I suppose I do look different, although it's hard to tell with the senatorial robes on. Ani, I'm pregnant."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Eeep! I forgot to mention last chapter that any sentences that seem familiar are from Episode III, but those are very rare and few. I just took one or two of Ani's sentence's and played with them a bit, that's all. Anyway, thank you all so much for your reviews! I love you all! As promised, here is Chapter 2. Enjoy!

For a moment that seemed to stretch forever, Anakin gaped at Padme in astonishment before he started to grin madly. "You're, you're pregnant?" he  
said collapsing on the couch in shock.

Padme nodded and sat down next to him. "I know it's a shock and I don't know what we're going to do, and..." she blabbered until Anakin stopped her.

"Shh, Padme, everything is going to be all right. This is a happy moment, the happiest of my life. We're going to be parents!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Oh Ani," Padme said hugging him tightly. "I was so worried how you would take it. I should have known better."

"You had every reason to worry Angel," Anakin said soothingly. "You were all alone when you found out and I couldn't be reached. If I had been in your position, I would have been worried as well."

"What did I ever do to deserve you," Padme sighed contentedly.

"I ask myself the same thing everyday," Anakin said softly as he embraced her again. "How far along are you Angel?" he asked curiously.

"About seven and a half months now," she said wrapping herself in his warm arms.

Anakin shook his head sorrowfully. "I am so sorry I haven't been here to help you through this Padme. If there' s anything you need, or want, I am at your command."

"Oh Ani, that's so sweet. All I need right now is you, here, with me in your arms but I suppose you'll have to report to the council and be debriefed," she said with a sigh.

Anakin made a face but didn't protest it. "Unfortunately, however, they are giving me and Obi-Wan a small break here on Coruscant so I'll be here for a little while."

Padme looked up hopefully. "Does that mean?"she asked hardly daring to hope.

"Yes Angel, it does. I'm all yours for our anniversary!" he exclaimed excitedly. Not once in their three years of marriage had they been able to celebrate their anniversary together.

"Well what are we waiting for!" Padme said standing up. "You, go on and get to the Council so they can debrief you and then you had better get back here as fast as humanly possible. Oh, and make sure you tell Obi-Wan that he's going to be a godfather, that is, if you agree," she said.

"Of course I agree! Heck, if we didn't suggest it, I think Obi-Wan would," Anakin said as Padme all but shoved him towards the door.

"Good, now get so you can come back," she said before kissing him and pushing him out the door.

"All right, all right, I'm going," he laughed as he was pushed out the door. Padme was quite possibly the only person in the galaxy who could get away with doing that.

Once he was out of the apartment though, the shock of Padme's news left him in a daze. He, Anakin Skywalker, was going to be father in less  
than two months. By the Force how was he going to manage this? This line of thought continued to barrage him as he flew on autopilot to the Jedi  
temple. What would Obi-Wan say? What would the council say when they eventually found out about the whole deal? The next two months were  
bound to be very interesting to say the least.

Before he even realized what he was doing, he was walking down the hallways of the temple in search of Obi-Wan, not noticing the puzzled and concerned glances that his fellow Jedi were shooting him.

"Anakin?" he heard someone say but paid it no mind. He was solely intent on finding Obi-Wan. He really needed his best friend right now. He was way in over his head and he knew it, but oh Force, what if Obi-Wan didn't approve of him and Padme having a baby? What would they do then?

"Anakin!" someone shouted and grabbed him by the shoulders.

Anakin looked up and saw that it was Obi-Wan who had been trying to get his attention. "Oh, there you are Master," he said dumbly, his eyes slightly glazed over in thought still.

Obi-Wan frowned when he saw that Anakin was shaking slightly and his eyes were slightly glazed over. The other Jedi around were also giving their "Hero Without Fear" concerned looks.

"Ani, are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

"Uh huh, sure, yeah, I'm all right," Anakin said starting to walk only to bump into a wall seconds later.

"Right," Obi-Wan said dryly. Grabbing Anakin by his shoulders once more, Obi-Wan quickly ushered him to their quarters and away from theprying eyes of the other Jedi. As they entered their quarters, he wondered if he shouldn't have brought Anakin to the healing wing instead, as his  
Padawan was trembling even more so now than he had been in the hallway. Putting his hand to Anakin's brow, Obi-Wan frowned when he found no  
sign of unusual heat emanating from his Padawan. It wasn't that he wanted Anakin to be sick, but it would explain his odd behavior and it was  
something that could be treated.

"Ani? Tell me what's wrong Padawan," he said depositing Anakin on the couch gently. "Are you injured?" he asked getting desperate. He had never, never seen Anakin like this and it was highly unnerving.

Through the Force, Anakin finally felt his Master's anxiety over him and snapped out of his daze, for the most part. "I'm sorry Master," he mumbled. "I'm just in shock."

"Shock?" Obi-Wan said sitting down next to Anakin, relieved that he was beginning to talk again at least.

"Uh huh," Anakin said as his eyes stated to glaze over again.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan exclaimed successfully bringing Anakin out of his thoughts. "Now, why don't you tell me what's shocked you so badly that you look like your about to keel over?"

"Padme," Anakin blurted out.

"All right, now we're getting somewhere. What about Padme?" Obi-Wan coaxed gently hoping that nothing horrific had happened to the senator. Over the past few years he had become quite fond of her and thought of her as a little sister.

"It's Padme!" Anakin said standing up and began to pace around the room anxiously. "How am I going to do this? How are we going to do this?  
What will the senate say? What will the Council say? What will you say!" he exclaimed as he started to panic all over again.

Obi-Wan watched with mounting concern as Anakin worked himself into an all out panic. It was nothing short of a miracle the rest of the Jedi inthe temple couldn't feel his anxiety. "Ani, you have to calm down, I don't understand what you're talking about," he said softly. "Whatever it is, we'll  
take care of it together and frankly, I don't give a damn what the Senate or the Council thinks."

"We can't continue to hide this for much longer," Anakin muttered, not having heard a word that his Master had just said.

"Hide what?" Obi-Wan asked curiously. "Your marriage? Ani, you've been hiding your marriage for the past three years, why should it be any  
different now?" he asked truly puzzled.

"No, no! Not our marriage!" Anakin exclaimed, having finally heard his Masters words. "Her pregnancy!" he finally shouted after Obi-Wan had given him another puzzled look.

"Could, could you repeat that please Anakin?" Obi-Wan said trying very hard not to let on how much in shock he was.

Anakin sighed and sat down on the couch again. "She's pregnant," he whispered with awe, disbelief, and no tiny amount of fear.

Obi-Wan collapsed on the couch next to Anakin looking very much like Anakin had only moments before. "Oh my goodness. This is certainly unexpected but very much welcome news!" he said after the shock had worn off a bit.

"It is," Anakin said beaming yet frowning at the same time. "What of the Council though Master? When my child is born, they'll know who the father is immediately and expel me and possibly take my child away from me."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said seriously grasping his young friends shoulders. "I won't lie to you and tell you that the Council won't expel you. We've  
always known that was a possibility when you married Padme. However, the Council will never, and I mean never, take a child away from their  
parents without their consent. And who knows? You may be worrying over nothing. The Council may not yet find out. What I'm more concerned  
about is the Senate," he said with a frown.

"That I am not too worried about," Anakin said. "Nobody in the Senate knows about Padme's pregnancy and they'll soon be in recess anyway,  
leaving Padme free to have the baby without awkward questions and possible scandals."

"Two months is an awfully long time Anakin," Obi-Wan cautioned. "By then, Padme will be sure to be showing her expectant status as a mother."

"She's already showing Master," Anakin said with a laugh. "Remember, we've been gone for seven months now."

"Do you mean to tell me that Padme is seven months pregnant and no one in the galaxy save for ourselves and her handmaidens know about it?  
How can she possibly hide it?" he asked incredulously.

"Her wardrobe Master. You've seen the outfits and dresses she has. So many of them have so much extra fabric, one couldn't possibly make out what's underneath them. Even when I first looked at her, I couldn't tell that she was pregnant and I'm her husband!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Amazing," Obi-Wan said shaking his head fondly. "Your wife never ceases to surprise me. If I didn't know better, I would swear that she was force sensitive."

"I think that she may be, in her own way at least," Anakin said seriously. "I believe that the Force will accomplish something through Padme. It was not by accident that I met Padme on Tatooine all those years ago. I believe that the Force has plans for her."

"I agree," Obi-Wan said. "What the Force has in store for Padme, though, is a conversation for a later date. Right now, let's get to the debriefing so you can go and enjoy your anniversary. Padme would have my head if I kept you late talking about the intricacies of the Force."

Anakin grinned and stood up from the couch. "You're right, she probably would."

Obi-Wan laughed and soon Anakin joined him, his worries forgotten as he and his Master walked down the corridors to the Jedi Council room  
for their debriefing.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Hey there everyone, sorry about the delay but real life can be a pain in the you know what. Thank you all so much for your reviews and here is Chapter 3 as promised! Don't worry, some action will be coming soon! For now though, more fluff!

Much later that same night, Anakin walked out of the Council room with Obi-Wan scowling fiercely. "I can not believe how long they kept us," he practically growled.

Normally, Obi-Wan would have protested saying that it was the job of the Council, but this time, he was forced to agree, despite the fact that he was on the Council himself. "You know," he said. "I'm beginning to understand why Qui-Gon never wanted to be on the Council. It should not have taken them that long to debrief us! Not when we gave them reports every chance we were able to!"

"Politics," Anakin muttered darkly. "I swear that I will never understand politics, be it within the Jedi or the Senate."

"Well then it's a very good thing that you have Padme and myself to help you out," Obi-Wan said teasingly. Anakin knew very well that he hated politics just as much as he. After all, who else would have passed that trait down to Anakin other than himself? Nobody and that's the way Obi-Wan liked it. What had ever possessed him to take a seat on the Council anyway?

"What did posses you to take a seat on the Council anyway Master?" Anakin asked as they walked towards where his speeder was, unknowingly echoing his Master's thoughts.

Obi-Wan smiled wryly. "I was just wondering that myself my friend. The only explanation I can come up with is that I suffered a serious lack of judgment at the moment, although, this could work in your favor," he mused suddenly.

"What are you talking about Master?" Anakin asked puzzled.

"Ani, I'm on the Council and if you and Padme are to be discovered, I can speak for you. There is still hope yet my young friend," he said cheerfully.

"If you say so Obi-Wan," Anakin said clearly doubtful. While he loved being a Jedi dearly, he loved his Master and his wife far more. If his and Padme's marriage was discovered he didn't want Obi-Wan to pay the price for his actions.

"Don't be so pessimistic Anakin, your thoughts betray you," Obi-Wan said playfully yet seriously. "It is a risk I am willing to take Ani. You and Padme mean far more to me than my career as a Jedi. Now, enough of these maudlin thoughts. You have a long night ahead of you and I recommend that'd you better get going."

"True, very true," Anakin said grinning widely. "I do have a long and enjoyable night ahead of me. I'll see you later Master!" he called out as he climbed into the speeder and flew away far faster than should have been allowed.

Obi-Wan shook his head as he watched Anakin fly away. "He'll never change" he scoffed while smiling. He wouldn't have it any other way.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Anakin had reached Padme's apartment, he could barely contain his excitement. At long last he would spend his anniversary with his wife for the first time in their three years marriage. This would be a night to remember for all time, he was certain of it.

It seemed that Padme had been thinking along the same lines as he for when Anakin got back to her apartment the table was set for a romantic dinner for two which was to be followed by...dessert.

"I've been waiting for you Master Skywalker," Padme said from somewhere behind Anakin. "Didn't your Master ever tell you that it isn't polite to keep a lady waiting?"

Anakin went to turn around by soft warm arms encircled him, keeping him where he was. "Why of course he did milady, however, the ever wise Council took a very long time in debriefing us," he said playing the part.

Padme laughed behind him and hugged him tighter. "All right Ani, you're forgiven so you can turn around now."

Anakin turned around and for a moment he forgot how to breathe. Padme was wearing a beautiful gown made of purple satin with pearls hanging down on her arms. What was even more breathtaking than that, however, was the now very noticeful bulge of her stomach that held their child. "You, you are so beautiful," he whispered.

"Oh Ani, always the sweetheart. I feel like a waddling duck between the heavy dresses and our child," Padme said shaking her head.

"Padme," Anakin said putting one hand on her face and the other on her stomach. "You are so beautiful. You are carrying our child and that is one of the most beautiful sights in the galaxy that I have ever seen."

Padme flushed a deep red and kissed Anakin's hand. "You may the Hero Without Fear to the rest of the galaxy but to me, you are the sweetest man to have ever been born. Now let's eat before dinner gets cold," she said sitting down and staring hungrily at all the delicious looking food.

Anakin laughed as he sat down across from his wife. "You know, that's usually my line. I've never seen you this hungry before," he said as Padme started to shovel food down at an alarming rate.

"True, but then again, I am eating for two now so what do you expect?" she said still shoveling down the food.

Anakin smiled at the thought. "I didn't think of that. I'm still getting used to the whole idea of being a father in two short months!"

"I guess I do have the advantage over you in that respect," Padme said grinning. "I've had seven lonely months to adjust to the fact that I'm going to be a mother. Don't worry though, you'll get used to it very shortly!"

"I certainly hope so," Anakin said getting up and kissing Padme gently. "Hello there little one," he said with one hand on her stomach. "I know I haven't been around these past few months but I'm your daddy and your mother and I can't wait for you to get here."

"Oh!" Padme said when the baby kicked in response.

"Are you all right? Perhaps you had better lay down," Anakin said worriedly.

Padme laughed and stood up. "Oh Ani, it's nothing to worry about. The baby just kicked me is all. He's been doing that for months now. Here, feel," she said putting his hand back on her stomach.

Anakin's face lit up with an earth shattering smile as he felt his baby kick for the first time. "Oh Padme, this is incredible! How do you know that it's a boy though?"

Padme smirked. "Motherly intuition, that's how. There are certain aspects in life that males, no matter how Force sensitive, can understand."

"Oh I don't know about that Padme. Something tells me that was my little princess kicking. It's a girl, I'm sure of it," Anakin said with a grin.

"Humph, well I guess we'll just have to wait and see now won't we?" Padme smiled. "There are only two more months to go after all and then our son our daughter will make their appearance into the world."

"Yes, she will," Anakin said.

Together, he and Padme broke out into hysterical laughter. "Come on, I can think of better ways to spend our anniversary than debating our babies gender," Padme said with a sultry smile.

"Whatever you say milady," Anakin said allowing Padme willingly to drag him into their bedroom. That was the last thing said for quite some time as husband and wife made up for lost time.

xxxxxxxx

It was in the early hours of the morning that Anakin woke up by his comm unit beeping like mad. Normally he would have been very irritated by someone paging him during his time with Padme, but not right now. The beeping had woken him from a nightmare that had only just begun and he was rather relieved that it hadn't finished.

Carefully moving out of bed so as not to disturb Padme, he groggily walked out into the hallway. "Skywalker here," he said trying to sound as awake as possible, not an easy feat at four o'clock in the morning.

"Anakin, I am so sorry to disturb you but the Council is requesting our presence right away," Obi-Wan said from over the comm.

"What? Right now?" Anakin said allowing some of his sleepiness to show through know that he knew who he was talking to.

"Yes, right now," Obi-Wan said with a scowl that Anakin could hear if not see. Once upon a time Anakin would have taken that to mean that Obi-Wan was annoyed with him but now he knew better. He knew that Obi-Wan was just annoyed at the Council for waking them at this hour and requesting a meeting shortly after having been debriefed.

"Wonderful, just wonderful," Anakin muttered. "Give me a few minutes and I'll meet your outside of our quarters."

"Good. Kenobi out," Obi-Wan said.

"Ani? What's going on?" Padme said sleepily as she walked over to him.

"I'm not sure yet Angel but the Council wants me and Obi-Wan in their presence right now," Anakin said.

"Perhaps I should get dressed as well," Padme said with a frown. "If the Council is calling you at this time of night it's bound to be important."

"No Angel, you should go back to sleep. If it truly is something of the utmost importance I promise that I'll call and wake you," Anakin said.

Padme frowned but she saw the logic in Anakin's argument. "Very well, but you had better keep to your word Master Jedi," she threatened.

"A Jedi always keeps his word Senator," he teased her as he quickly got dressed.

"Hurry back," Padme said before kissing him soundly.

"I'll try but Force only knows what's going on. I'll keep in touch Angel. I love you!" Anakin said as he hurried from the apartment.

Padme sighed as she looked around the once again empty apartment save for herself. "I love you too Ani, just be careful," she whispered to thin air. She didn't quite understand why but she had very bad feeling about this sudden Council meeting and what it would mean for not only her and Anakin but for the rest of the galaxy as well.

TBC  



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Hey there everyone, I know that it has been a while but I assure you that I have not abandoned this fic. My life has just recently taken a turn for the busy. I am about to start a period of more down time though so updates should be more frequent baring any unforseen events of course. As promised, here is Chapter 4. Have fun!

While Anakin was hurrying to the Temple, Obi-Wan was standing outside of their quarters and wishing desperately that he had a cup of coffee. Apparently he was not the only one for he saw several of the Council members pass by with various expressions of tiredness and annoyance at being called in at four in the morning.

Obi-Wan nodded politely to all of them as they passed not expecting any conversation. It was far, far too early for that until it was absolutely necessary. However, Mace Windu surprised him by coming up and standing next to him.

"It is very good to see you in these halls again Obi-Wan," Windu said with a small smile.

"Yes, it is good to be home," Obi-Wan said with a strained smile. Ever since he had taken on Anakin as his Padawan learner his relationship with his former Master's best friend had become strained at best.

"Walk with me to the Council room?" Windu asked although it was more of a statement.

"I am sorry Master Windu, I cannot. I am waiting for," Obi-Wan started to say but was cut off by Windu.

"Ah don't say it. You are waiting for Skywalker," he said with a scowl. "Where is he now? Somewhere in the lower depths of Coruscant basking in the fame this war has brought him?" Windu said disgustedly.

Obi-Wan scowled and glared at Windu. "Anakin takes no pleasure from his fame Master. Like everyone else, all he wishes is for this Force forsaken war to be over so that we can all go back to living our lives the way we were meant to."

"Sure he doesn't," Windu said sarcastically. "If he doesn't take such pleasure from his fame, just where is your former Padawan then?"

"He is getting us some coffee from the mess hall," Obi-Wan said icily while inwardly hoping that Anakin would show up with coffee in hand.

It appeared that the Force was with him because not two seconds later Anakin walked in with two steaming cups of coffee. "Here you go Master, one steaming cup of hot coffee with milk."

"Thank you Anakin," Obi-Wan said with a pointed look towards Windu who was still scowling.

Being ever observant, Anakin noticed the tension between the two Master's and hastily intervened. "I am sorry Master Windu. Had I know you were coming with us I would have brought you a cup as well."

"That is not necessary Skywalker. I'll be on my way now. I'll see you in a few minutes," he said before stalking off.

Anakin looked back at Windu's retreating form and then to his former Master. "What was all that about?"

"It's nothing Anakin. Just Mace Windu being Mace Windu," Obi-Wan said shaking his head regretfully. He did miss the relationship he had had with the man but Anakin was far more important to him. Given the choice to do things all over again he still would have chosen Anakin.

Anakin looked at though he didn't believe him but said nothing and instead sipped at his own coffee. "Shall we head to the Council room them Master?"

"I suppose we should," Obi-Wan said distastefully. "And how many times have I told you to call me Obi-Wan?"

Anakin smirked. "Far too many times to count Ma...I mean Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh. Anakin was always able to make him laugh and feel better no matter what the circumstances. "Let us go see what the dear Council wants from us this time."

Anakin laughed as well and together the best friends and brothers walked to the Council room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon entering the Council room, Anakin and Obi-Wan were met with some disapproving glares while others yet wore distracted frowns and barely acknowledged the two friends.

Since Anakin had first walked into the Jedi temple the Council had been divided about his training. Some had welcomed him with open arms while others made it their business to make life even harder for the then Padawan learner. That hostility was still very much visible even though Anakin had proved himself many times over and had become a successful Knight.

"Master, why do I get a bad feeling about this?"> Anakin said through their bond.

Whatever it is they want from us, I do not think it is going to be good,"> Obi-Wan agreed as he and Anakin politely bowed.

"Grave tidings brings this morning," Yoda said with his head bowed.

"General Grievous and Count Dooku have taken Chancellor Palpatine hostage and have a fleet of warships headed for Coruscant as we speak," Windu said."

"Need you to rescue the Chancellor we do," Yoda said gravely.

"Take great care, however. I sense a trap is to be sprung. Count Dooku may very well be where the Chancellor is and will be waiting for you," Windu warned.

"Dooku alive we want," Yoda said. "The key he is to his Master's identity."

Anakin and Obi-Wan nodded seriously. "Master, may I ask how Grievous got past the Chancellor's security?" Obi-Wan said.

"Slaughtered the Red Guards were," Yoda said sadly at the waste of life.

"Go now and may be the Force be with you," Master Windu said.

Anakin and Obi-Wan bowed and hurried out of the room. "Anakin, contact Padme and let her know what is going on. She will have to be the voice of reason in the Senate during this crisis," Obi-Wan said hurriedly.

"Agreed Master," Anakin said grimly. While it was true over the past three years he and Padme had become less certain of the Chancellor's policies, he was still a good man who didn't deserve to be in the hands of Grievous and Dooku. Padme would be able to keep a cool head and keep things in order until the Chancellor had been rescued.

"Wait," Obi-Wan said just as Anakin had pulled out his comm unit. "Let us go to her apartment in person. The less people who know what is going on the better. Something about this situation doesn't sit right with me," he said with a frown.

Anakin frowned and reached out into the Force. Now that he was aware of it, something indeed was not right. Besides, it would be a relief to see Padme before he left on the highly dangerous rescue mission. To say that she would not be pleased with him if he went off without telling her would the understatement of the year.

"Let us hurry. The longer the Chancellor is the hands of those two mad men the worse things will be for us," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin nodded in agreement as they quickly climbed into his speeder. "Hold on," he said with a grin as Obi-Wan climbed in with a face.

"Force save me," was all Obi-Wan had time to say before Anakin kicked the speeder into high gear and took off for Padme's apartment.

xxxxxxxxx

While Anakin and Obi-Wan were in transit to the apartment, Padme was pacing around anxiously. She knew that Anakin wouldn't approve of her not going back to sleep but the emergency call for him to report to the Council had unnerved her far more than she had first though. For the Council to call him and Obi-Wan in the early hours of the morning right after being debriefed the night before, something serious had to be going on.

Just as she was debating whether or not to get dressed despite Anakin's wishes she heard his speeder pull up making her glad she hadn't. If Anakin had found her wide awake and dressed he would not be pleased.

"Angel?" she heard him call. "I'm with Obi-Wan, are you decent?" he asked from the living room.

"Come on in," she said as she hastily covering herself with a robe. Obi-Wan was family but that didn't mean she wanted him to see her in some of her most intimate apparel!

Anakin and Obi-Wan walked in with Obi-Wan trying not to stare at Padme's obviously bulging stomach.

Padme couldn't help but laugh and walked over to Obi-Wan and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Why Obi-Wan, one would think that you have never seen a pregnant woman."

Obi-Wan blushed bright red much to Anakin and Padme's amusement. "I have but never one expecting my Padawan's child."

"I would hope not!" Padme said with a laugh until she noticed the grim expressions on their faces. "Something bad did happen didn't it? That's why the Council called you in so early."

Obi-Wan nodded grimly. "I'm afraid so Padme. Grievous and Dooku have captured the Chancellor. I'm afraid that you and your close associates are going to have to be the voice of reason while Anakin and I mount a rescue mission.

Padme gasped and covered her mouth in horror. While she was becoming more and more distrustful of the Chancellor's policies he did not deserve to be captured by those two fiendish villains. No one did. "It's going to be dangerous isn't it?" she stated more than asked.

"Yes," Anakin said grimly. "Exceptionally so, which is one of the reason we stopped by," he said pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Oh Ani, be careful," Padme said trying not to let her emotions run away with her. "That goes for you as well Obi-Wan," she said shaking a finger at him. "Don't you believe for one moment that I don't know that you're just as reckless as my husband here. He had to have learned if from someone after all."

"Yes milady," Obi-Wan said with a deep bow. Padme was truly frightening when she wanted to be normally, let alone when with child. No sane man ever crossed a pregnant woman, not even a Jedi Master.

"Good," Padme said before rounding on her husband. "As for you Ani, you take good care of yourself and Obi-Wan, understood? We have a youngling on it's way who is going to desperately need you."

"I'll take good care of myself and Obi-Wan Padme, I promise. With any luck we'll be able to end this war by tonight and then we can all go back to living our lives the way they were before this retched war," Anakin said seriously.

"And you take care of yourself and your baby Padme," Obi-Wan said.

"I will," she said giving one last hug to Obi-Wan before pulling Anakin into an all encompassing hug and hungry kiss. "Hurry back," she whispered.

Anakin gave her a sad smile as he and Obi-Wan walked out the door to possibly fight in the last battle of the Clone Wars.

"May the Force protect them for no one else can," Padme whispered.

TBC


End file.
